chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Breakfast
The Chuckle Brothers start a TV breakfast show for kids. Plot The episode opens with Paul & Barry Chuckle preparing to go on air for the first time of their new TV show. Paul thinks about everything he will have. His own programmes, his own scripts, and his own staff who is Barry. He then tells Barry to go off while he get's on with the show. After the titles, Paul welcomes the watchers to ChuckleVision and Barry comes along with his breakfast in which he gets mixed up with and tell him to take it away and to get him a sofa. Paul then switches over to a roving reporter, and Barry appears in the background of the report and shouts to Paul that he's got the sofa and starts wheeling it through the town in which people laugh at him. He wheels it though a town square then through a bridge in which he loses control of it a bit. He is then seen sitting on it while sailing across the sea and then has some help getting it off the boat and continues to wheel it down a country path. He is worn out and decides to have a rest and sits down but he sinks through it and wonder what Paul is going to say. He is then finally wheels it to the studio inside and asks Paul to help him in which he picks up a pillow to put on his armchair and Barry wheels the sofa in. He then tells Barry that they are expecting Wayne Sleep and after a phone call finding out he has overslept, they turn back to the audience and review the latest videos in which Barry picks up a stack of videos and they exclaim at how nice they are. They then go over to the weather room and become weather reporters in which Paul makes many predictions and Barry makes a lot of mistakes and ends up rubbing out the whole map. They then introduce Armchair Theatre and wait for it to come on until Barry tells Paul he has to press the button and he rushes over to press it. Afterwards Paul and Barry get the interview sofa ready and Paul wants to try it out but Barry tries to stop him by putting the schedule and a newspaper on it but Paul eventually sits on it and starts to sink and Paul tells him to put on the travel report. This involves Paul talking yesterday about today and Barry brings them both an ice cream into what Paul accidentally talks into the cone instead of the microphone and Paul ask's Barry why he got him this and he said he told him to get him a cone and he mean't Traffic cones and he lined them up along the road when a car comes through and crushes them all. Paul then goes back to the studio. A traffic report is shown from the air of the cars and Barry's hand picking up the problem on the road. Paul then switches over to the foreign correspondent who is Simon Lovell who denies this. Back in the studio Paul announces Elton John's arrival to read the papers but Barry tells him that he has read the papers and doesn't need to come in. We then see that Wayne Sleep has fallen down the sofa, head first. Paul then tells Barry the plan of putting a hat and glasses on the sofa to look like Elton John, and Barry will be behind the sofa reading out the answers to the questions. Paul then announces Elton John on the sofa, but Paul reads out the questions in the wrong order and Barry tells him he can't read them the other way around. They then go back to the studio and announce the end of the show and the guests and says the final farewell and presses the buttons but one of them work and Barry presses the red one and a little sign comes up saying "I told you not to touch that." Watch the episode below! Trivia * This is the first ever episode of ChuckleVision and the second time the Chuckle Brothers had worked with the BBC. The first time was in The ChuckleHounds. Goofs * At the beginning of the episode, it is clear that the Chuckles are waiting for their cue. Quotes 1. *'Barry:' Paul! Can you give us a hand? *arrives *'Paul:' What a hand? *'Barry:' Yeah *'Paul: '''Oh yes certainly! *'Barry: Thanks. *'''Paul: I'll take this. Just bring it over here! *takes one cushion with him while Barry has to take the entire sofa to the studio. Poor Barry! *'Barry:' Irritated Thanks... 2. *the weather room is a black simple drawing of the UK on a stand. Paul and Barry arrive *'Paul:' Now! First of all. Let's take a look at the Satellite Picture taken at 3:00 this morning! holds up a black piece of Cardboard. They stare at it for a bit As you can see. it was very dark at 3:00 this morning so lets take a closer look at the overall weather picture. They stare at the black drawing on the stand] Very good. *'Barry:' It is good. *to the audience *'Paul:' Now...er first of all you will find this morning their's lots of cloud all over Scotland. draws a big cloud on Ireland That's not Scotland! *'Barry:' Isn't it? *'Paul:' That's Ireland! Scotland's up here. points to it *'Barry:' Don't worry about it. I'll rub it out. *'Paul:' Oh right. Right. rubs out Ireland. Not just the cloud. The entire of Ireland. Whoopsy... Yes their will be cloud over Scotland. but....er the main details will be the rain. Lots of lashing rain all over the South of England draws rain in the South of England Be quite cold their too and you will probably find that their's some hailstones and they could be large as this. makes a hole with his finger. Barry looks at Paul I've been...interrupts Paul *'Barry:' How big? *makes a hole with his fingers again *'Paul:' About that size. *'Barry:' Oh right. *draws some hailstones *'Paul:' Yes I've been amongst this hailstone and it's not very nice. But don't worry because by lunchtime this will clear completely. rubs out the entire of South of England And it will be quite nice this afternoon there. Now the depression that's been hanging all over the country for weeks draws rain again on what's left of the picture. Oh dear And that fog. Doesn't it get into your bones? shivers for the viewers Don't like it at all. draws clouds But don't worry because this afternoon that will clear completely and the sun will come out and it will be really really bright. wipes off Scotland. All that's left now is pure blackness Gorgeous day for going to the beach. Now by midnight tonight you will find the overall weather picture will look something like this. stares at the picture Barry wiped off with a cloth. Barry looks worried Erm....as you can see by midnight tonight it will be dark again but er..don't forget later on in the studio Elton John will be joining us but right now it's over to morning story and Armchair Theatre. *seconds go by *'Barry:' You've not pressed the button.... *'Paul:' Ooh. No! rushes to the table with Barry following him grinning Armchair Theatre! attempts to press the red button. Paul stops him Not the red one! presses another button in the middle *card comes up 3. *are now outside on a street. Paul is holding a microphone and Barry is at the Ice Cream Van *'Paul:' Oh hello. This is me yesterday. Today's traffic report concerns something that is irritating to all motorists. Traffic Cones! *walks from the van to Paul *'Barry:' Here you are Paul *'Paul:' Now.... *'Barry:' I got one for you and one for me. *passes the Ice Cream *'Paul:' Oh thanks! *'Barry:' I've given you the one with a bit of chocolate in. *'Paul:' Oh that's very nice of ya! Very nice of ya. unknowingly swaps his microphone for his Ice Cream Now were here today to investigate......realises and swaps back Oh. Were here today to investigate the manufacture of these strange items of...traffic......furniture....stares at the ice cream Just a minute. *'Barry:' What? *'Paul:' What did you get me this for? *'Barry:' Well you said we were doing something about cones. *'Paul:' Not this kind of cone! Traffic Cones! *'Barry:' Well i thought it was a bit odd when you said line them up along the road. *'Paul: '''You haven't!? *'Barry:' I have...... *points to the road. Scene cuts to a car driving and destroying the Ice Cream Cones. Paul covers his eyes in embarrassment. When the car leaves he faces the audience *'Paul:' So it's back to the studio tomorrow for some up to the minute traffic news. *looks at Barry angry 4. *back in the studio now looking at a model of a road with some cars. Noises are played for FX *'Barry:' As you can see traffic in town is held up but help is at hand. *picks up a white small car 5. *'Paul:' I thought it went well....Well a last quick look at the clock *and Barry look at the Alarm clock on the table *'Barry:' Still there. *'Paul:' Yes....Until next week then. Goodbye! *'Barry:' Goodbye presses a button on the table. Nothing happens. So he presses another button. Nothing. He constantly presses buttons in hopes that one works Why don't you try this one? presses the red button at last! *'Paul:''' No don't touch the red button!! *sign saying "I told you not to touch that!" appears. Oh the irony. Paul and Barry appear to be chatting in the background but the ChuckleVision theme song blocks the conversation. Scene cuts to The ChuckleVision credits letting us know the episode has Ended Transcript Click Here Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances